Imaginings: Twilight Reversed
by Just-Lynn-10310
Summary: My version of Twilight reversed. Human!Ed and Vamp!Bella. on hold until further notice-6.13.2010


Well…I swore to myself that would never write a twilight fan fic because I would seriously ruin it….but here it is anyways. My friend and I were discussing this actually, lol. There are probably a million other ones like these (I'm not actually going to look though…) but all are different and I hope you enjoy mine.

Obviously, I'm going to change and add some things, but you'll just have to read to know what I'm talking about. I'm sure, since this is a fan fiction, you'll understand and like it.

Its way OOC because Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Esme are human and a typical family, I mean they aren't vampires anymore so they don't have anything to hide, but they still rich, Sooo yeah…but Edward is still awesomely sexy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Twilight; I borrow the characters to do my bidding. Muhahahahaha!

-----XXXX-----

-Edward's point of view-

I packed my backpack full of the things I thought I might need for my trip. I was going to the woods to hike to look for the rare flower that was coming into bloom around this time. I wanted to rub it in Eric's face that I actually did something that he didn't. I glanced at the clock at was surprised to see it was only eleven in the morning. Shaking my head I walked back upstairs to wake up my sister, Alice. She was fifteen and I always got so amusement waking her up before noon on a Saturday.

I knocked on her door and heard a soft groan.

"No, Edward," she dragged out my name and I smiled, "please, not today!"

This had become routine lately. I opened her door anyways and laughed. She had put her pillow over her head and was kicking beneath the covers. I walked over to her bed and forcefully pulled off the pillow from her head. Her short black hair was sticking in all directions and she had eyeliner smeared under her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, "Long night?"

Her deep blue eyes glared into my emerald ones. "Jasper doesn't go to bed before one on non-school nights, you know that. I couldn't have just let him stay awake by himself."

"Oh yeah, you just couldn't have done that to your boyfriend. That would've been horrible!" She rolled her eyes, "Well, at least I have someone that loves me!" she sat up in her bed and immediately grabbed for her cell phone on her night stand.

"Oh my gosh! Where is it!? I put it right here!" she started to pat her bed and patted her breast, which was very…odd. (1)

I smirked and pulled out her cell phone from my back pocket, "Oh, were you looking for this? You should've said something…"

She growled and grabbed for it; I kept it right out of reach.

"Ugh! Edward!" she huffed.

"Edward, leave her alone." My dad, Carlisle, walked by holding a cup of coffee.

"Yeah!" Alice stuck her tongue out at me. So immature.

"Jeez, Dad, ruin my fun…" I said dropping Alice's phone and walking back downstairs where my mom, Esme, was fixing lunch. I heard my dad chuckle lightly and open a news paper.

"Edward, dear, would you like something to eat before you leave?" she turned around with a plate full of fried chicken.

I grabbed a piece and sat down at the table, just to please my mom. I was about to finish the piece I was eating when Alice came downstairs, texting. I turned to my father, "You got her unlimited text right? I mean it's like she accidently super glued it to her hand or something…"

Dad looked over his news paper at the stairs and frowned. "Young lady, you need to put some clothes on and put down the cell phone and eat some lunch."

Alice shut her phone and looked at her clothing. It was a tank top and a pair of really short shorts. "Don't worry, Dad, I was going to change before Jasper comes to pick me up so we can go shopping." She turned around and slowly, texting again, walked back up the stairs.

I washed my plate and zipped up my backpack and popped a piece of gum in my mouth.

"Sorry, but I got to leave, I'll call you when I'm on my way home." I said over my shoulder as I walked through the door.

"Ok, be very careful going through those woods. I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, mom," then I yelled, "have fun at the mall and don't max out Jasper's credit card!"

"Whatever, Edward!" Alice screamed from the top of the stairs.

I laughed again and pulled out the key to my silver Volvo and pressed a button and heard the car unlock itself. I threw my backpack into the back seat and slid into the driver's seat. The engine hummed to live and I backed out of my driveway and drove down my street, took a few turns and hit the wet highway. Living in Washington, wet highways are to be expected. The rain was light but I'm sure it was going to get heavier soon.

I had just exited city limits when the rain started to pick up and soon it was a thick sheet that you could hardly see through. I was getting close to the turn off to the public hiking trail when something blurred in the rain in front of my car. I slammed on the brakes and felt the back of my car fishtail into the other lane. Luckily, in heavy rain like this, no smart person was out driving around.

Not bothering to grab my rain coat, I slung open my car door and ran out into the pouring rain trying to see what had come out in front of me. Squinting into the rain and finding nothing I was starting to wonder if I was seeing things. Cursing myself for being to stupid and ruining my clothes, I was about to sit back in my car when I saw a person, a girl actually, standing beside a tree looking quite distracted. I couldn't see very well through the rain be she seemed to be staring at me. I got back in my car and pulled it to the side of the road putting on my hazard lights to make sure people saw me when hey passed.

She was still standing there that is until I turned to get my backpack; I still planned on finding that flower. I looked back at the tree she was standing by and she was gone. I ran my hand through my sopping wet bronze hair and continued into the woods. I wondered if what I had just seen was all in my imagination but I couldn't let it bother me right now.

I hiked in the rain, uphill for about an hour. That's when I found it. It was very small and I was for sure it was the flower that was rarely seen anywhere else in the world. I was a light purple with light blue stripes, like a tiger's. It was no more than four inches high and stood all by itself in a bald spot on the forest floor. I walked over to the flower and knelt down, pulling a book from my backpack. _Identifying rare plants and other rare parts of nature._ This book had been my best friend throughout this year's Biology class.

I turned to the _rare flowers_ section and turned exactly to the page it was on; I'd looked at this page so many times and as I thought it was--the Skitelium Sun (I made that up, so just go with it) that was only found in Washington State. I sat down the book and brought my backpack in front of me. Digging through the granola bars and a rain coat, I pulled out a small cage-like thing that had a small gardening pot inside. I was like a pet carrier, but only for plants; it was my teacher's. Using some special utensils, I carefully dug up the flower, roots and all and placed it gently into the pot.

I placed the plant carrier into my backpack, cushioning it with my rain coat so it wouldn't move around to much, and zipped it up until only a small gap was left. Placing the rest of my things back into my bag I was about to throw my bag over my shoulders when I noticed the girl, standing at the edge of the bald spot about fifty feet away from me. She was absolutely gorgeous! I think I was staring at this…goddess. She had the most beautiful brown hair that stopped at mid-back and had the slightest touch of waves to it. Her face was merely perfect. the only thing I would see wrong with her is that she looked sickly pale and her eyes were the oddest shade of brown; in fact they were black and full evil desire.

She pulled her lips back revealing a set of ultra-white, perfect teeth. It wasn't a smile like I first thought it was going to be, it was a warning signal. My body seemed to notice this and it tensed, freezing me in place, when I heard her growl softly.

I hadn't noticed, but the rain had stopped. The sun was peaking through the trees now making rays of light hit the ground. The girl, who looked about my age, whipped her head around wildly when she noticed this and just as she stopped moving her head I beam just so happened to hit her on the face making her eyes shine and her skin…glitter? It that what that was? It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my entire life, not make-up could give that effect.

She stepped back into the darkness and hissed only six words through her teeth, "Rosalie, I'm going to kill you."

Her voiced, even when altered by angered was like an angel's.

She stepped back again and I decided to call out to her, "Hey wait I-" but before I could finish she was gone and it was pouring rain again.

I drove home, with my flower, thinking about my mysterious encounter. Who was this outrageously beautiful girl? How did she…glitter like that? Did she have contacts or something?

Before I knew it, I was pulling into my drive way. I grabbed my backpack and trudged inside, still soaking wet.

Setting my things down at the door and taking out my plant and setting it in the window seal, I took off my boots and walked into the kitchen where I found a note. It said:

Edward,

We went out to eat tonight since we didn't know when you or Alice was going to be home.

That's funny; I didn't even notice my dad's car gone. I continued to read.

I hope you're not going to be upset with us for not calling and telling you our plans sooner. Take whatever you like out of the fridge, just clean up after yourself.

Much love,

Mom and Dad

I loved Mom, always thinking of her kids first.

Not being very hungry, I grabbed a bowl of cereal and headed to bed. It was only seven but I was tired and it could be a good thing to get some rest to clear my head.

Sunday past in a blur. Woke up at noon, ate, watched TV, did my chores, helped Dad with a few things, and played a little one-on-one basketball with Alice. I won of course.

To my surprise, I hadn't dreamt of the girl at all, which is odd considering she's all I ever think about.

I pulled into the school parking lot at 7:40 a.m. and parked my Volvo in my parking spot. A few car's down, I noticed a new car. Well, it really wasn't new at all. It was what looked like, a 1970's red Chevy truck.

I shrugged it off and slammed my car door. I walked around my car to hug Alice who, when I hugged her, said, "Edward! I just got my hair the way that Jasper likes and you're wrinkling my new clothes!"

I just chuckled and let go and walked into my first hour class, Biology, with my plant in hand. After rubbing it in Eric's face a little bit, I sat down and Mr. Benton started class. About fifteen minutes into his lecture we heard a knock at the door. It was the principal and she was talking about a new student who just transferred here.

It really didn't interest me so I didn't even look up when I heard the door close and Mr. Benton clear his throat. "Class, we have a new student, her name is Isabella Swan."

"Bella." I heard a soft voice answer.

"Ah, well, Bella then, I hope you will welcome her."

Finally, I looked up and felt as my eyes grew wide as I stared back into the now golden eyes of the girl who I saw in the woods.

-----XXXXX-----

OKAY. that's how I'm doing this! It will be a lot like twilight now from now on, except for a few Swan vampire family details, but that comes later.

PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think!!

Thanks, Lynn


End file.
